


The Warrior

by Palefire73



Series: Loki Origins [9]
Category: Frigga - Fandom, Fulla - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Loki is a typical toddler, Thor is a fab older brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palefire73/pseuds/Palefire73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is doing well in his warrior training and Loki adores the elder Prince's bedtime stories.</p><p>This all combines in the toddler's mind and produces - magical results!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warrior

“Yes, that must go up there, too. Yes, the top shelf, Fulla please.” Frigga surveyed the nursery with a close eye, checking to make sure that everything had been removed from the floor and surfaces that were anything up to waist height. Loki had been crawling for some time and had now discovered his legs. Although he could not walk freely, he managed to “surf” along the chairs and table edges and any object that took his fancy was fair game. He had been caught with so many items in his mouth which were potentially dangerous that she had taken the opportunity this afternoon to “Loki-proof” the nursery. He was far more inquisitive than Thor had ever been and she felt like she had to have eyes in the back of her head at times!

 

She glanced over at the bed on one side of the nursery at the little boy who was currently fast asleep. _Such a beautiful toddler_ , she thought. Although he was not of her flesh, she loved the little boy dearly and it was quite nice to see how the shape-shifter had taken on similar looks to Thor. It helped with the deception of him being declared the son of Frigga and Odin enormously, although she knew deep down that it would possibly lead to problems later on in life. Well, they would have to deal with that as and when it happened and hope that they would be able to get Loki through learning of his true parentage in a sensitive and caring way.

 

Loki shifted in his sleep and sighed. His hand curled instinctively around the soft toy that was beside him and cuddled it to his chest. Frigga smiled – this was the reason why she and Fulla were scouring the nursery for anything he might wish to pick up and discover! Once he had hold of something, he was usually loath to let it go and it often led to screaming bouts.

 

“I think we have everything, my lady.” Said Fulla and Frigga took a last look around.

“Yes, I do believe we have. Well done – my mind will be more at rest now.”

 

Just then, Thor came bouncing in clearly in high spirits. Before he could be warned that Loki was asleep, he said loudly and in an excited voice: “I won, Mother! I won!” He held out a circle of gold on a red ribbon proudly and ran up to Frigga to show her. As the Queen of Asgard looked proudly down at the medal Thor was showing her, a small gurgle from over on the bed alerted her to Loki having woken up.

 

“Dor!”

 

Thor looked over to see his young brother trying to sit up and he grinned. “Loki!” He exclaimed and went over to greet him. He looked down at the toddler, “Now, Loki. How do we greet each other as Princes and warriors?” He put a mock serious face on as he watched Loki finally sit up properly. Frigga smiled as the youngster made a similar face back to the elder Prince and held his arm crookedly across his little chest. Thor patiently reached forward and corrected the position of Loki’s arm then stood back and returned the Asgardian salute.

 

“Well done brother!” He said in a stern voice and nodded his approval. He then broke into an excited grin, “Look what I won, Loki! Look what your older brother managed to do!” The golden-haired Prince sat down next to Loki and proceeded to tell him of the competition he had taken part in that afternoon and made gestures to illustrate the winning manoeuvres he had made. The smaller boy sat with his blue eyes wide as he observed his brother’s excitement and pride in his achievement and gurgled his approval and his own excitement, even though he could not understand some of what he was being told. He understood the emotions Thor was conveying, though and they were infectious. After a while, he crawled into Thor’s lap and played with the bright golden disc as his brother continued to tell of how he had defeated many other entrants in order to win the medal.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Thor. Thor, you really must put this somewhere safe!” Frigga wiped Loki’s spittle from the golden medal and handed it to her older son. “You know we had to tidy up the nursery in order to stop Loki putting dangerous things in his mouth. It will not be for too much longer as he learns to understand what we are telling him and as his mouth becomes less important in his discovery of the world, but for now you need to keep things like this away in the cupboards or drawers.”

“Yes Mother, I am sorry.” Thor put the medal round his neck, although none of them noticed Loki’s fascinated stare as he watched it dangling from his brother’s neck.

 

_He wanted one!_

 

It was suppertime and everyone sat at the table to a small meal of toasted Midgardian English muffins with butter and jam and a beverage called hot chocolate. It was a rare treat and Loki, who was sitting in a special chair with high sides, was making a merry mess in his infantile efforts to feed himself. The jam was all in his hair, up his nose, down his front and dripping from the edges of the tray that was fixed to the front of his chair. But he was making an effort and he was enjoying himself in the process. Frigga, Fulla and Thor were chuckling along with him as they ate their own supper and the day was rounding off pleasantly.

 

“I believe a bath is the order of the day, my Lady.” Said Fulla and she went into the bathroom to run a tub of bubbly water for the two Princes to share. A short while later, the nursery rang with the giggles of the toddler as his brother teased him with bubbles and floating toys in their bath and Frigga had never felt happier. Her sons were the best of friends and Thor had shown on a few occasions now just how much he cared for his little brother. Loki, too, clearly adored the elder Prince and was always happy when he was around. It was almost perfect! This was illustrated quite well as she took Loki from the bath first and he briefly complained, leaning hard back in the direction of the tub in which Thor still bathed. Frigga wrapped him in a large fluffy towel, but he voiced his desire to stay a while longer and to play with his brother. Just as his face was starting to turn pink, Thor looked at him directly in the eye and said “No, Loki. It is time for sleep. I will be along shortly and I will tell you a tale for your dreams.” To Frigga’s amazement, Loki gave up his struggle and did not complain again as she dressed him for bed or even when she laid him down.

 

As soon as Thor emerged from the bathroom to change into his pyjamas, Loki said “Dor.” and reached his hand out towards his brother.

“One moment, Loki.” Said Thor as he finished getting ready for bed and the toddler settled back down to wait. Frigga could hardly believe her eyes. It was nice that they were so close, but this was amazing!

 

“Good night Mother.” Said Thor from in front of her and they embraced. She kissed the top of his head and went over to the twin bed with him. Thor climbed in next to Loki and lay down next to him as Frigga kissed the little prince good night.

“Sweet dreams you two,” She said, “Fulla will sit a while until you are asleep and then she will just be in the next room." There was a small side room which Fulla or Frigga occupied, depending on who took night duty that particular day, but soon there would not really be any need; the boys were getting old enough to be left on their own.

 

She placed a heavy shade around the small candle in the corner of the room, which caused the light it gave off to be muted to a dim glow, allowing the room to become a darkened peaceful haven ready for the children to fall asleep. Instead of leaving the nursery however, she sat in a large chair and observed how Thor told Loki a nice tale of a warrior who had to go to help a family on a farm at the edge of the realm. Their sheep had been going missing and it was the warrior’s job to defend the rest of the flock. In the end, the warrior caught the troll responsible and caused him to be turned to stone in the morning sun. He was given a shiny gold medal as a reward. By the time Thor was finishing the story, little snores were coming from the toddler, who had fallen asleep to dream of his brother cuddling lots of fluffy sheep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“My lady?”

Frigga looked up from her embroidery. She was taking a break from looking after Loki and had left him asleep in the nursery while Fulla quietly cleaned the en-suite bathroom which seemed to get so dirty even with only two small boys using it.

 

Her lady-in-waiting was standing before her with that look on her face again.

 

“He isn’t…?” Frigga threw her embroidery to one side and rose from her chair, “I am positive that little tinker does this as soon as I have left the nursery on purpose!”

Fulla held her back. You really must creep quietly this time, my lady. He stopped when I found him, but started again when he thought I had gone.”

“Very well, Fulla.”

 

The two women left the Queen’s rooms and walked quietly, if a little impatiently, down the corridor to the nursery. Fulla had left the door open this time, so it made no noise when the two women sneaked a peek around the edge of it. And Frigga was treated to her son’s magic in all its infant glory:

 

Loki was sitting on the rug that decorated the centre of the room. The doors to some of the cupboards, which he could not reach even when standing up, were wide open even though Fulla and Frigga made it their habit to close them all the time. A large soft toy in the form of a bear was hopping along, chasing half a dozen white woollen sheep toys round and round the Prince, who was giggling happily. As they looked on, Loki raised a hand to one of the cupboards and a wooden figure of a soldier in silver armour and with a red cloak dropped to the floor. As the two women stared in amazement, the figure got up and crossed to the toy bear and knocked it to the ground. The sheep toys all climbed into Loki’s lap and his little voice gurgled with laughter as he grasped them and chewed one or two of them.

 

Frigga reached for Fulla’s hand and grasped it happily as they continued to watch what Loki was doing and she grinned at the final part of the tableau Loki had created. The golden medal Thor had won in the competition was hanging from a hook above a writing desk in the corner. In a puff of blue magic, it disappeared and quickly reappeared around the neck of the soldier toy. The sheep toys finally stopped moving and the soldier toy sat down on the rug next to Loki, who then picked it up to look at the medal around its neck. Loki hugged it to his chest, and then sat it back down amongst the sheep it had saved from the bear.

 

“Dor!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry - I am addicted to telling these tales lately. I will return to my other stories for anyone waiting for new chapters, but I really do like these. I just want Loki and Thor to have a richly woven young childhood!


End file.
